


She was right.

by Demon_Cookie101



Series: Tumblr ficlets [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookie101/pseuds/Demon_Cookie101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some matters have a curious way of revenging themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She was right.

She was right. Oh the rage you felt! It burned along your blood like glorious _fire._ Every nerve was alight with it and your fins flared to their fullest extent. It was the glorious rage that made you howl at them until they were cowering like the snivelling wrecks your ancestor saw them as. So pathetic. And to think you once even entertained the thought of calling them your friends.

Your weapon was in your hands, you lips pulled back in a snarl as you stalked forward, as deadly as the deep seas you explored for fun. The little mutant would die first. It’s a wonder he ever made it through the breeding caves but whatever, you would take care of that overlook. The yellowblood would go next, in your rage you ignored his soft pleas and open hands to try and stop you. You batted aside the sparks like they were nothing but bubbles, gliding over the floor towards them like a dark season storm over the wild seas.

You are the storm now, you are the fire, the freezing winds that rip at the riggings of pirates and freeze trolls right down to their bones, you are –

“Shhh.”

How _dare_ they. How dare they try and calm you? You will not be calmed. You snarl, making to move forward with your weapon out in front of you, ready to kill the next troll that steps in front of you.

“ _Shhh._ Shhh it’s okay. It’s… it’s okay.”

You howl, batting aside the hand entering your vision, refusing to let yourself be tamed, be calmed like a pet woofbeast barking at the noises outside.

Whoever it was didn’t let up. You felt your weapon shift and you tightened your grip on it, baring your teeth and snapping at the hand that came closer again. It barely paused, moving closer and papping you gently on the cheek. You tried to tug your weapon away, but whoever it was had a damn fucking good hold of it. You heard a soft sound, a whimper from behind the troll in front of you and you grinned, your teeth bared as you tugged again. There was an indescribable wet sound but it didn’t shift. You were papped again, the hand on your cheek joined by another.

“Shh sharkbait. C’mon now. Come back to me.”

Whoever it was had both hands on your cheeks now, the cool fingers covered in rings stroking over your cheekbones and slowly, carefully clearing your mind.

“That’s it. C’mon now, shhh. It’s okay. She can’t control you. She’ll never control you. It’s okay Fef, I got you. Shh.”

“… Eridan?”

“There we go, shoosh now.” You blinked, your grip slackening on the familiar trident as you looked at the troll in front of you. You shifted, your head tilting into his hands ever so slightly and your grip momentarily tightened on the shaft of the trident. You saw his face twist, looked down in confusion only for him to pull your face up before you could see why.

“It’s okay. You scared them all quite a bit there sharkbait. T-Thought Captor was gonna shit himself for a second there.” He wasn’t letting you look down, and when you tried to move your trident away, bring it back to your side as your mind calmed from your rage, it stuck fast. Earfins lowering as Eridan (he _killed_ you! Kill _him_ now!) slowly and carefully ran bejewelled fingers over your cheeks, shooshing and papping you into the state of calm.

“Just let go of the pointy stick now, don’t worry I’ve got it. Just let go an’ sit down for me, okay? C-Come on now…” There was something wrong with his face, why was he going pale? Your gaze slipped past his shoulder, oh _fuck_ you would’ve killed them all had he not stopped you. But… Sollux looked sick, his hands over his mouth as he stared at Eridan’s back. Karkat… Karkat looked terrified, half hiding behind Sollux and staring at you. You guess you really did scare them.

“I can’t let go Eri… It’s stuck…”

“I know. Just let go, I’ll make it unstuck an’ you just go to Sol now. Don’t worry, they don’t hate you.” Your iron grip melted as you took a step back. Eridan kept his fingers on your face until you had stepped past him, refusing to let you look down to find out why your trident was stuck. Sollux hesitated before stepping forward, taking your hand and slowly leading you away.

There was a wet sound, something that sounded gross and wrong and made your stomach twist before your trident clattered to the floor. Was Eridan gonna come with you now? You turned, even at Sollux’s weak protests.

“Eridan wh-”

(He killed you he killed you this is revenge!)

How could he _smile_? How could he smile when he was on the floor with such royal violet making patterns on the floor.

“Guess this makes us even huh s-sharkbait?”

“No. No no no-” You were beside him now, kneeling by his chest and holding his face. He was crying, but he smiled for you. Only for you. Only ever for you.

“Don’t worry. Ya won’t miss me. You’ll just be gettin’ some piece an’ quiet for a while… that’s all.”

He smiled once. Your stupid, idiotic, useless ex-friend _smiled_ at you and shifted around like he was getting ready for a fucking _nap_ and closed his eyes. You clutched his shirt, shaking him roughly even as you looked down at the almost perfectly round holes running diagonal across his chest. There was something hanging around his neck, you could see it as it moved when you shook him, sliding into view as it fell against the hole in his chest.

A necklace. A little curled shell found in a cave in the sea under a stormy sky. You didn’t think he still had it. After all, you threw yours away a long time ago. With trembling fingers you undid the clasp and pulled the little thing from around his neck, one side now covered from his blood.

He killed you.

He hurt you, he _hurt_ you.

You killed him.

Funny how things turn out.


End file.
